The Adventures of Robin Hood 5
The Adventures of Robin Hood 5 is an issue of The Adventures of Robin Hood series published by Gold Key Comics. The issue date is September 1974 and the cover price is twenty-five cents. Stories The Golden Arrow (reprinted from Robin Hood (A Golden Special) 96153) Summary: Alan-a-Dale tells of Friar Tuck practicing archery, and Little John and everyone else ducking for cover. Robin Hood offers to give him some pointers, but he can't even hit the target. He goes in search of a legendary Golden Arrow to make himself a better shot. Robin goes to find him, but is warned of robbers ahead. He responds to cries of help to find Tuck thrashing the robbers with his staff. He explains that he's getting too old to use the staff, that's why he wants to become an archer. They continue the search, but the robbers quietly follow them. Robin sees through a trap they set, but is caught off guard by King Churl, who captures him and brings him back to his castle. A local rabbit sends a message through his network of forest friends. Skippy intercepts it and calls for help from the Merry Men. Robin breaks loose but is cornered in the tower. Friar Tuck and the rabbit see the commotion and try to get a rope up to him. The rabbit offers the friar the Golden Arrow so he can shoot it up there. Thus armed, Tuck makes a perfect shot, even through the mist, and Robin escapes. Guards pour out of the castle just as the Merry Men arrive and force their retreat. Upon their return to Sherwood Forest, Robin gives Tuck the Golden Arrow to continue his archery practice. Margie Gets Free Gifts for the Whole Family (Advertising feature) Summary: Margie's family and friends think it's a scam, but she sends for and receives a hundred free gifts by mail. Mirrors and Other Magic Things Summary: Alan-a-Dale tells of Skippy, Tagalong, and their friends going to the castle to visit Maid Marian and Lady Kluck. On one such visit the young rabbit overhears the Sheriff of Nottingham begging Marian for a mirror. Prince John is expecting a visitor and wants to keep his crown on straight. Skippy remembers an old story he heard about a mirror and tells Kluck. She thinks it's a fine idea and introduces him to the sheriff. Skippy tells him of a magic mirror hidden in a cave that will show one the truth about himself, but only a brave person can look into it. As the sheriff prepares for his journey to find it, Kluck prepares a love potion and sends Skippy to plant it and one of Marian's mirrors in the cave. When the sheriff arrives and looks in the mirror, Skippy pretends to be the mirror's voice and tells him to drink the potion so he'll be loved. The label on the vial says to drink it at noon, so he waits until the next day. He drinks it just as the prince's visitor arrives, but instead of a love potion, it's mustard and hot pepper. He makes such a spectacle trying to cool his mouth that the prince and his visitor are not impressed. Skippy tells Robin Hood and Little John that the prince even put him in jail and, while nobody still loves him, they at least like him better when he's in a cell. Cover Variant drh gk 5w.jpg|Whitman cover variant Category:Issues Category:Comics Category:Gold Key Category:1974 Category:Robin Hood Category:The Disneyverse